


Not Just a Stray

by KurageMafia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurageMafia/pseuds/KurageMafia
Summary: Jesse McCree had done it again.Of course he had.Where Jesse can't obey orders, and the higher-ups don't like it. It's down to Gabriel Reyes to sort it.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Kudos: 50





	Not Just a Stray

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to my wonderful beta-reader AquaeLucidae for helping me with this! It would read terribly without you!
> 
> Ideas for this sprung from the song 'A Million Voices' by Unlike Pluto.
> 
> 'Whispers that we're on the same team.  
> All the shit he does is for me.  
> Says I'm being paranoid but I'm not.  
> I'm not.'

Jesse McCree had done it again.

Of course he fucking had.

Another higher-up on Gabriel’s back about the tumbleweed of an agent he’d decided to take on. Why had he done that again? Because, as Ana and Jack never failed to bully him on, Gabriel Reyes was a softie for strays.

Gabriel had owned everything from budgerigars to Podenco pups, all strays, and all of them had been challenging. But in Gabriel’s eyes, Jesse was _not_ a stray. He couldn’t deny that Jesse acted like one though. His scars, emotional and physical. The well masked frowns and suspiciously unwavering confidence. His willingness to forget. Hidden insecurities, because of the knowledge they will get him cast out (again). But Jesse was not a stray. Just a lost person needing to be found. Just needing a family.

And Gabriel would be damned if he didn’t try to give him that.

Unfortunately, his plan had backfired a little.

Although Jesse was wild, he was also smart. If he thought he knew better than the commands he was given, he’d follow his own instinct. Often, Gabriel would begrudgingly admit, Jesse’s call was better than that of whoever was commanding him, but _‘that didn’t mean it wasn’t out of line, disrespectful and rash’_. He did **_not_ **need to hear that spiel again.

And yet here he was, in the cold, sleek council room with another old white man standing from his seat, roaring in his face about honour and reputation, when they should have been discussing the ghost-hope of peace.

“I understand your frustration, High Commander Levenson,” Jack. Ever the pacifist, “but the McCree situation is under control.”

“With all due respect _Morrison_ -“ Levenson spat, without single trace of respect present, “-we were told that last time. This runt of a boy needs to learn his place and stop causing issues, or else he has to go, no matter his skill level. He is simply not a soldier.”

Gabriel looked around. The rest of the Council of High Command were nodding and muttering their arrogant agreement -- _Like any of them knew **anything** about McCree._

He hissed, a reaction to the swift kick to the shin delivered by Ana Amari. Her eyes flashed a warning.

“Care to repeat that Reyes?”

_Fuck._

“I only meant Sir-“ Gabriel began, choosing his words excruciatingly concisely, “that perhaps the council is not considering,” a slight pause in his voice. McCree’s fate rested with his next words, “the full picture.”

“And how is that?” the sharp reply came. Every judging eye was on him.

He sucked in a breath. “Despite McCree’s _reputation,_ he is intelligent.” Levenson gave an eyeroll. Gabriel had to restrain his fists from balling. “This means he can be trained. He is as I was. I know what he needs.”

_So much for ‘not a stray’._

“Have you ever considered, Reyes, that there is a reason you control _Blackwatch_ , not Overwatch?” Levenson’s eye contact was unwavering, a glint in his eyes, challenging him.

Gabriel couldn’t stop the twitch in his eyebrows. “I have the balls to get my hands dirty, Commander?” Forget respect. Levenson was shitting on Blackwatch when they were the ones who kept this man alive in his cushy flat in the city. Gabriel could recall detecting and stopping several assassination attempts. Perhaps he should not investigate so thoroughly next time.

Levenson looked ready to throw Gabriel out of the window - if his dodgy vertebrae and profiterole gut could manage it anyways - but his face was practically purple.

“What my associate is _trying_ to say, Sir-“ Jack cut in, not wanting the situation to escalate, “is that the situation will be improved effectively and without hesitation.”

Gabriel took a sip of his water.

“Good.” Levenson finally stated, sitting down heavily in his seat. “Well, in any case, this meeting is over.”

* * *

“Hey Jefe!” the door to Gabriel’s office swung open inwards, revealing the young, infamous, messy haired agent Jesse McCree, overfilled mug in hand. “Where ya been all day? Couldn’t find ya in the office or by the coffee machine, so I figured you’d died!”

Jesse’s uniform had turned up in the wrong size, so even though it fitted wrong, it fitted very _right_ in all the _wrong_ places. It took all of Gabriel’s willpower not to stare. “I wish I had.” Gabriel muttered, shifting his gaze back to his paperwork.

“Naw, don’t be like that! I gotcha some coffee after all!” Gabriel lifted his head again. That lopsided grin was too much temptation for him. He took the mug carefully and grunted out a thanks. He took a long sip, and Jesse’s deep brown eyes searched his. Although Gabriel had once previously prided himself on his concealment of emotions, it was like Jesse cared about that rule just as much as all the other ones.

“What’s up Jefe?”

Gabriel rubbed his temples, figuring he’d chide Jesse’s informality another time. “Just a bunch of old, privileged _pendejos_ who think they can boss me around about Blackwatch’s agents, that’s all.”

Jesse’s face fell, eyes dropping to the scuffed carpet of the office. “It’s me again, ain’t it.”

It wasn’t a question.

Gabriel let out a sigh. “Yes. But it isn’t your fault.”

“Ya say that, but it is. I ain’t your responsibility Reyes.”

“Professionally as my agent-“

A scoff.

“- and as my friend.” Gabriel finished.

“Yeah, well, maybe if I fuckin’ listened more…” Gabriel couldn’t reply to that. Jesse had hit the root of the problem head on. “I just got issues trustin’ people.” Jesse’s voice was lower. Quieter.

Gabriel’s heartrate increased. _Was Jesse finally confiding in him?_

“It’s just… I dunno… I guess from Deadlock-“ the word was pushed of Jesse, then propelled as far away from him as he could, as if the word was diseased. “- I learned to look out for my own hide, y’know? I knew no one else would.”

Gabriel stayed silent. He didn’t want to break the atmosphere. He’d never seen Jesse look so _vulnerable_ before. Not in a pathetic way, but in a way Gabriel couldn’t ignore. Jesse’s past had been rough, there was no doubt about it. Angela had tried to organise several therapy sessions for him, but Jesse just didn’t want to talk about that side of him. This was mildly frustrating, but Gabriel understood. _“I have things I don’t like to talk about too.”_ he had reassured him.

“Ironic ain’t it? Trustin’ ya ‘bout my trust issues?” Jesse huffed out a laugh, and Gabriel cracked the smallest of smiles. It soon shattered when a small _‘plip’_ spilt the quiet hum of downstairs. Jesse was crying.

For a moment, Gabriel was frozen, unable to react. He’d never been fantastic with handling his own emotions, and now here was Jesse, breaking down before his eyes. Gabriel didn’t exactly have a manual on how help him, but he knew he had to do _something_.

Gabriel stood up, taking Jesse into the private room adjacent to his office. It was bare. The walls were a dirty cream and beginning to peel despite its lack of age. There was black filing cabinet against the back wall, and one window above it. The only item of colour in the room was the faded red sofa. Jesse practically fell limp onto it, sobs caught in his throat as his distress reached a crescendo.

Gabriel joined him, awkwardly hugging him, still unsure of how to help. He thought maybe it was just an emotional lapse. Jesse was just out of his teens by a few years in any case.

But it wasn’t. Jesse kept crying, so Gabriel kept trying. His hand found his way to Jesse’s hair, smoothing and stroking it, occasionally whispering reassurances in Spanish. He couldn’t help his affection spilling into them. _“It’s okay.” “You can trust me.” **“I am here for you cariño.”**_

What felt like a considerable amount of time passed, and the tears faded to hiccups. The two were tangled; Gabriel cradling Jesse and Jesse clinging on like a koala, face nuzzled deep into Gabriel’s shirt, which had been dampened from the saline emotions.

It may have looked unprofessional and wrong, but Gabriel didn’t care. Jesse _needed_ him, and that was all that mattered to him.

“Gracias Jefe…” Jesse sniffled quietly, squirming slightly, reaching for the tissue box. Gabriel let go immediately, being overly careful. He didn’t want to push boundaries or made Jesse uncomfortable. Jesse shuddered at Gabriel’s lack of heat, seemingly regretting his decision. After blowing his nose, Jesse looked up at Gabriel before burying his cold nose into the crook of his Commander’s neck, inhaling the after-shave with a drowsy smile.

“Shouldn’t you go to sleep in your bed?” Gabriel asked, his hand resuming stroking Jesse’s hair.

Jesse pouted. “Naw, it smells nice here. And you’re warm.”

“Well… whatever you’d like I guess…” Gabriel couldn’t say no to him. Not that he really wanted to.

Jesse gave a small nod, content, and leaned more heavily onto Gabriel. They both knew they’d wake up with a bad back in the morning, but neither of them cared. Gabriel laid back on the sofa, stretching out along its full length. Jesse snuggled down on top of his chest, and Gabriel wrapped his arms around him.

The last rays of washed-out sunlight shone through the lone window onto the two men on the sofa. Dust particles drifted aimlessly through the air, never quite settling. Soon the rays dissipated, allowing the particles to become invisible, and the soft sound of Jesse’s snoring found its way to Gabriel’s ears. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

Gabriel had earned his trust, and Jesse’s hidden insecurities were no longer hidden.

The stray had found a home. 

**Author's Note:**

> A little key about some of the Spanish words used -
> 
> Podenco - A type of Spanish dog often found as strays. They are a sight hound, so are often kicked out of their homes when past their prime.
> 
> Jefe - Chief. Sometimes considered a cheeky slang term.
> 
> Pendejo - The Spanish word for asshole.
> 
> Cariño - A pet name in Spanish. Literally translates to "honey" but is used as a form of affection.
> 
> Gracias - Thanks.


End file.
